Last Chance
by DixonVixen93
Summary: An emotionally distraught Bennett Halverson comes to L.A. to visit a sick relative, when Topher Brink figures this out he searches for Bennett to confess his true feelings before it's too late. Rated T just to be safe. All chapters up! read and review plz
1. Going back

Last Chance

Bennett Halverson was in her home in Washington D.C. lounging on her couch reading a book when she heard her phone ring. Bennett put her book down and ran towards the phone, but when she picked it up she received heart wrenching news, her mother is in the hospital sick with pancreatic Cancer, from what the doctors explained to her it's in the earliest state but still needs to be monitored closely. When the brunette genius hung up the phone tears were streaming down her face. Bennett realized that she had been so caught up in work she hadn't had time to talk to her relatives, she now feels the guilt of it all. When she got to work that day, she explained the dilemma to her boss and Bennett was allowed to leave for two weeks. After Bennett got back home she began packing her bags. Once she packed her necessities and received a plane ticket to L.A. Her flight will take off at 2:30 pm.


	2. Baby Steps

_Disclaimer: I do not own dollhouse(well that is pretty obvious because if I did Topher&Bennett would be alive and together_)

Baby Steps

It was a normal day at the L.A. Branch Dollhouse and Topher Brink was talking to Adelle Dewitt in her office.

"Mr. Brink I cannot let you go out whenever you would like" Adelle said

"But you see, you just don't understand! She really needs comfort and this would a perfect opportunity to tell her how I feel about her! If I don't, well she might never know" Topher said

"Every one in this house has been telling you to do that and you've chosen now to do so? Adelle paused but then continued, but I will allow you to visit her"

"Thank you!!!!!!!!! Earlier I called her…you know?… just to see how she was doing" Topher said

"And?" Adelle asked waiting for a reply

"She told me about her mom being sick, I tried to offer for her to stay at my place with me but uh she had to go" Topher said pouting

"Call her now" Adelle said

Bennett was already on the plane when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and thought _what is Topher doing calling me??_

"Hello?" She answered

"Bennett! Hey! How are you?" Topher asked sounding a little too happy

"I'm fine" Bennett simply said

"I was calling to see if you still you know needed a place to stay?" Topher was wringing his shirt the entire time.

"Oh, well I was actually going to stay at my parent's house, my father stays at the hospital so I have the whole house to myself" Bennett said sounding upset a little.

"Ok great!" Topher said trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably.

"I'm sorry, My flight is about to land so I have to go" Bennett said

"Alright, call me later if you want to hang out or something" Topher said

"Alright, bye" Bennett said

"See ya" Topher said hanging up

"Damn it!" Topher shouted slamming the phone down.

"What happened Topher?" Adelle asked

"She's staying at her parent's house, I got no where! Oh yeah I'm a real ladies man" Topher said rubbing his temple like he has a headache.

"You really do love her don't you?" Adelle asked

"You can't even imagine how much I do" Topher said

Adelle put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder " Go to her"

Topher looked back at his boss and said no more words but nodded.


	3. Arrival

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse *sigh* or any of the characters *heavy sigh* other than Jeffery and Jennifer Halverson. Enjoy the third chapter please review!_

Arrival

Bennett walked off the plane with her bags looking for her father. When she finally ran into him he picked her up and gave her the biggest hug he's ever given her.

"how is she?" Bennett asked once he put her down on the ground.

"She's resting" Jeffery Halverson said.

With that the father and daughter traveled back to Bennett's childhood home.

"Wow the place hasn't really changed has it?" Bennett asked her father once she placed her bags on her old bed.

"No it hasn't really, let me know when your ready to go see your mother" Jeffery said

"Take me now" Bennett said

Once they got back into the car and rode up to the hospital Jennifer Halverson was at. Bennett and Jeffery rode the elevator to the floor of Jennifer's room.

"Mom!!" Bennett shouted when she saw her mother hooked up to a mess of monitors. Bennett broke into massive tears when she hugged her mother. Bennett had been on the floor next to her mother's bed her face stained with tears when a nurse came in and said "Come on sweetie let's get you out of here" to Bennett.

"Why? I want to stay here with her" Bennett said wiping her newly fallen tears away. "You need to get some fresh air and calm down, you could have a mental brake down" The nurse said escorting a very reluctant Bennett out into the main lobby.

"Do you have someone who can come and pick you up?" The nurse said handing Bennett a bottle of water.

"I'm not sure, I have a friend but I'm not so sure he would want to pick me up" Bennett said after taking a big gulp of water.

"Well I'm sure he can pick you up, just give him a call" The nurse said walking took her cell phone out of her pocket and noticed she had a new voice mail from Topher, he said _"hey Bennett it's.. well you know who it is but, I just left the Dollhouse and I was wondering if you weren't busy.. If you wanted to hang out so please call me back.. Bye"_ Bennett hung up on her voicemail and called Topher.

Topher picked up fast seeing it was Bennett "Hello?"

"Hey Topher, I need to talk to you" Bennett said

"Alright I'm listening" Topher said.

"I'm at the hospital visiting my mom and I need someone to pick me up" Bennett said

"Would that someone be me??" Topher asked with a smile on his face

"Do you mind?" Bennett asked

"Not at all I'll be there in about 10 minutes" Topher said

"Thank you Topher" Bennett said while she felt her face begin to blush

"No problem" Topher said

"But could you do me a favor?" Bennett asked

"Name it" Topher said

" Stay on the phone with me please" Bennett said

"Of course" Topher said

"Alright well I'll be outside so you can see me" Bennett said

"Okay, Hey Bennett?" Topher asked

"Yes?" Bennett answered

Topher paused.. "Never mind"

"Oh, alright" Bennett said

In Topher's mind he was beating himself up for not manning up and saying something.

"I'm here, My car is the green one that just pulled in" Topher said

"I see you, Bye" Bennett hung up to get in her friend's car. Topher looked at the phone and slammed it down in frustration at himself.

But just then Bennett got into the car "Hey is everything okay?'

"Everything is.. Fine, where do you want to go?" Topher asked

"Anywhere but here" Bennett said.


	4. An Awkward Start

Thank you for the review and please continue333333 Once again I don't own Dollhouse or the characters other than Jeffery& Jennifer etc. etc. etc. Well enjoy the 4th installment!!!

An Awkward Start

Topher and Bennett stopped at a nearby I-hop to grab a bite to eat. Topher got out of his side of the car as fast as he could to get to Bennett's side to open it for her but he wasn't quick enough, by the time he got over to her she just stepped out and looked at Topher suspiciously, of course he just gave her a goofy smile and put a hand over the back of his head. They made their way to the door and Topher finally was able to open the door for Bennett.

"Thank you Topher" Bennett said walking through the open door. He opened the second door for her as well and Bennett smiled but she didn't make eye contact with Topher. Once they got to their booth they sat down across from each other. Little did Topher know that every time he looked at the menu Bennett was staring at him and vice versa. But the last time Topher was caught in the middle of it, Bennett looked over at him from the side of her menu and saw him staring right at her, she just blushed and hid her face into her menu, Topher laughed to himself. He startled Bennett when he said "You must be really into that menu to have it that close to your face"

Bennett just laughed " Yes I um, think the food looks delicious"

"What are you going to have?" Topher asked

"Um I think the BLT" Bennett said

"hmm, I was actually thinking about pancakes" Topher said

"Pancakes? But it's 7:30 at night" Bennett said placing her menu down to look at her friend.

"Silly, Silly, Bennett, why else would they call it the _International House of Pancakes_? They want you to have it 24/7" Topher said

"Whatever floats your boat" Bennett said.

Everything was silenced for a moment and Topher saw this as a perfect chance "Bennett, I need to tell you----" Topher began

"Hello, what can I get for you two to drink tonight?" A petite blonde waitress said interrupting Topher.

"Diet Coke, please" Bennett said

Topher just sighed "Yeah me too"

"So how is work going?" Bennett asked after the waitress was gone.

"Everything is.. Good, no problems" Topher said trying to shake off his anger.

"Everything is fine with us as well, Grace reassured me no matter what she could keep the lab in check" Bennett said

"I am really sorry about your mom, I hope she gets better" Topher said trying for Bennett's hand from across the table.

"Here's your drinks!" The waitress said. Topher just sat back in a huff.

"Thank you" Bennett said

"Oh, yeah thanks" Topher said sarcastically

The waitress took their orders and went away.

"Topher is everything okay? You seem a little, distracted" Bennett said

Topher immediately thought _"No I am not okay, I can't even tell the woman that is sitting right in front of me that I am madly in love with her." _But he just said "Yeah, fine".

Bennett took his tone as harsh and cold. "If you didn't want to pick me up you didn't have to, I could've gone back in the hospital."

"Bennett! That's not it at all, I just have my mind " Topher said

"We can talk about it" Bennett said

"It's not that simple" Topher said

"What then? You can't trust me?" Bennett sounded upset

"No! I trust you! But I have to tell you something that I just can't get my chance to say it and I don't know how." Topher said

Once again the waitress came back at the wrong time to bring them their food. Once she left Bennett took a bite of her sandwich and looked at Topher "Well, what is it about?"

"You" Topher said with a crammed mouth.

"Just say it" Bennett said

"I--" Was all he could get out

Bennett's phone rang "It's my father he needs me at the hospital can you take me back?"

"Yeah just let me know if you want me to leave after" Topher said

The two geniuses put their food in boxes, split the bill and left for the hospital. Once they got up to the floor where her mother's room was Bennett ran to her father to see what had happened.

"Dad? Where is Mom?" Bennett asked, tears spilling over her face.

"The doctors made a mistake in diagnosing the severity of your mother's cancer, it spread and now, she's gone" Jeffery said trying to keep his daughter's balanced. Bennett's vision grew blurry as the tears came pouring down. "She can't be gone! She just can't be!!" Bennett tried to walk out of the room but her legs grew unsteady and she dropped to her knees.

"Bennett!" Topher ran to her and helped her up. Bennett covered her face with her hand and leaning into Topher as she cried.

"Who the hell are you?" Jeffery asked.

"Topher Brink, I'm a friend" Topher answered while hugging Bennett tightly.

"Well me and my daughter are going home" Jeffery said

"I am not leaving Bennett, I told her as long as she needed me I would be here and that is exactly what I'm doing" Topher said

Bennett picked her head up and looked over to her dad "Dad, I want him to stay".

Jeffery looked angry "Fine he stays".

"Thank you" Bennett said placing her head back down on Topher's chest.

That night when they got back to the Halverson's home it was quiet and somber, Bennett went to get her pajamas on while Topher waited. Bennett came out in black sweat pants and a pink tank top. "Topher thank you for putting up with me, you are a great friend" Bennett said giving him another hug.

"Your welcome" Topher said but he was thinking "_I'm still just a friend? Great!"_ returning the hug.

"You don't have to stay" Bennett said

"I want, I have to make sure your safe" Topher said kissing her on the top of her head.

"You are a sweet guy" Bennett said

Topher was about to be bold, he moved in closer to kiss her lips right when Jeffery came in.

"Bennett come here, you stay!" Jeffery said. Bennett looked at Topher and then walked up to her father.

"What's going on in there?!" Jeffery asked

"Dad, relax were just good friends" Bennett said trying to hide her feelings.

"Really? Could've fooled me, you love him don't you? Tell the truth" Jeffery asked

"Yes" She whispered

"I want him out of my house" Jeffery said

"Then you want me gone as well" Bennett said. She ran back into the room and hugged Topher.

"Hey, Bennett? What's wrong?" Topher asked

"My dad wants you to leave" Bennett said

"Ohh.. Well I guess I'll see you later then" Topher said trying to get up

"NO!" Don't go!!!" Bennett wept

"But, your Dad" Topher said

"I don't care about him" Bennett said

"But Bennett" Topher said

"If you really have to go just leave" Bennett said letting her emotions get the best of her.

"But I was just saying--"

"GO!" Bennett yelled.

He left without saying another word. Bennett laid on her bed crying for the next several hours. The next night was the funeral, Bennett dressed in a black skirt with black stocking and a white long sleeved blouse. Jeffery and Bennett went to the funeral home, saw and paid respects to their family. Bennett walked up to the casket that contained Jennifer Halverson's dead body. "_She looks so peaceful"_ Bennett thought. She kissed her mother's cold cheek and walked to the car with Jeffery following behind. "I'm not going to the burial tomorrow, it's just too sad, I am leaving in the morning" Bennett said.

"Do as you wish, but what about that boy?" Jeffery asked. Bennett just got into the car without another word, shedding tears.

Bennett Halverson called Topher Brink and left a message saying she was leaving tomorrow morning at 8:00.

I know that this chapter is upsetting *tear tear* but I promise this will have a happy endingJ stay tuned for the final chapter of this story, PLEASE REVIEW:D


	5. Racing Against Time

**Hello Again fellow reader(s) Thank you so much if you for reviewing! It helps the inspiration with updating my stories sooner. So with that I ask of you to review because I'm not sure how I am doing if no one tells me anything, so here is the final chapter of Last Chance enjoy! Lots and Lots of love! (Oh and I don't own Dollhouse)**

Racing Against Time

Topher Brink was in his lab when he heard his cell phone go off, "_New Voicemail?" _he thought. Once Topher listened to it he started to freak out "Ah hell what time is it?!" he said under his breath. Topher frantically hung up with the voicemail and looked at the time, "7:00?! I've got to go!!!" Topher ran out of the lab, quickly told Dewitt where he was going and he got in his car. The whole time he was driving his heart was pounding out of control.

Bennett Halverson had just finished packing her things and was in the car with her dad going to the airport.

"C'mon! C'mon! won't you turn green yet?!" said a very impatient Topher.

Bennett and Topher arrived to the airport at the same time. Topher got out of his car as quickly as he could and made a run for his love who was about to get on the airplane. "BENNETT!" Topher shouted

Bennett turned around and saw him running to her "What are you doing here?" She asked

"Doing something I should have done a long time ago" Topher pulled Bennett closer to him and began to kiss her. Bennett reached on her tiptoes and dropped her bags to deepen their kiss.

"I love you Bennett, that is what I have been trying to tell you all along I couldn't let you go without letting you know that" Topher said kissing her once more.

"I love you too Topher, I just didn't know if you felt the same." Bennett said beginning to cry.

" Don't cry beautiful" Topher said wiping her tears away.

"I don't know what to do! I need to go back home but, I don't want to leave you, not now, not like this" Bennett said standing on her tiptoes to hug him tightly.

The airplane engine began to roar and a man poked his head out and yelled over the noise "are you coming?"

"I have to go, I love you and I will come back for you" Bennett said getting a sweet goodbye kiss.

"Until then we'll keep in touch" Topher said

"Always" Bennett smiled

" I love you, never, EVER, forget that, I will see you soon my perfect beauty" Topher said

"I won't" Bennett said, tears pouring down her face kissing Topher one last time before running for her flight. Topher stood there watching as the plane took off.

* * *

**Later that Day**

"And she's gone?" Adelle Dewitt asked

"Yeah but I told her how I felt and we will keep in touch until she comes by again." Topher said with a love struck grin on his face.

"I do not want you slacking off on your work just because of your feelings for Miss Halverson, I expect nothing but your best" Adelle said

"Boss! I AM my best!" Topher bragged

Adelle rolled her eyes at the man and turned around starting back on her work she was interrupted from. Right, uh, I'll just.. Go" Topher said going back to his lab.

* * *

**In D.C**

Bennett Halverson just got back home and was unpacking her things. She looked into the bathroom mirror and got startled when she saw what was staring back at her "_You look like a tornado Bennett!_" she thought to herself, her eyes were red and extremely blood shot. She opened up the cabinet door and took out eye drops, she dropped two in each eye and went out the door leading to her bedroom. She missed Topher like crazy, and could practically still feel him hugging her. "_I don't want to be here I want to be in L.A. with Topher, I don't belong anywhere as long as It's not with him"_ Bennett thought.

Bennett got into her car and went to talk to her boss.

"You DO realize what you are doing don't you?" He asked

"Yes sir, I do" Bennett answered

"Well, we will be losing our best programmer but if you think Grace will be up to it, I don't see the problem with you transferring to the L.A. Dollhouse permanently" he said

" I already discussed this with Grace, she is perfectly fine with it, sir" Bennett said

"Very well then, I will contact Miss Dewitt and tell her you are coming soon" Her boss said. Bennett smiled brightly and went to her lab to gather her things.

"Where are you going?" Asked a small voice

Bennett turned around to see the newest Active, Misty. "I am leaving here to be somewhere I am happy" Bennett answered putting her things in a box.

"I am happy here, so I will stay" Misty said

"Yes and I will drop by if there is ever any problems" Bennett said

Misty smiled at Bennett and walked away.

Bennett went back to find her boss to see if he called Adelle yet.

"Excuse me sir?" Bennett said knocking

"Come in Halverson"

"Have you gotten in touch with Miss Dewitt?" Bennett asked

"Yes she knows your coming" He never once looked up at her

"Thank you, Bennett said getting ready to walk out

"Just a minute" He said

Bennett turned around "Yes sir?"

"I was just wondering why you are leaving this Dollhouse for another, you have your own lab and if you transferred to the L.A. Dollhouse, you will have to share your lab Mr. Topher Brink, you may not like that"

Bennett blushed when he mentioned Topher's name, "I have my reasons"

"I see, Just remember that you are the smartest programmer here, if we lose you we might lose our business" He said

"Find someone else to suck your teeth into, it is not going to be me" Bennett said changing her tone to hostile, walking out the door.

* * *

**In L.A.**

Adelle picked up her phone to call down to the lab to tell Topher the news about Bennett.

"_Hello! The extremely good looking Topher Brink speaking, how may I----_

"_Topher, I don't need the introduction, what I need, is you, in my office"_

"_Right uh alright be right there"_

Topher hung up gulping slightly walking to Adelle's office, "uh boss you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Mr. Brink sit down please" Adelle said

"Okayyyy, What is it?" Topher asked

"It's about Miss Halverson" Adelle answered

Topher's heart dropped down to his stomach, scared of what she was going to say "What about her, exactly?"

"The head of the D.C branch called today and gave me an interesting proposition" Adelle said

"What was this so called _proposition?_" Topher air quoted

"Miss Halverson apparently wants to transfer here, I am not sure how this is possible with having two programmers at once here but I don't see why we can't see how this goes for a while, that is unless, you disapprove? "Adelle said looking over at Topher with an amused smile on her face.

"Oh no! zero dissing! How soon can she get here?!" Topher asked

"I thought as much, she can be here as soon as the end of the week" Adelle said

Topher got a huge grin on his face and went back to his lab very happily.

"Why are you so happy?" Boyd asked

"Because my friend is transferring here for a little while, which hopefully could be forever." Topher said still grinning

"Are we talking about Bennett Halverson? The one that tried to kill Echo? Are you sure she will be alright here?" Boyd asked

"Ahh, she will be fine man friend! I can make sure that fiasco never happens again" Topher said reassuringly.

"Alright well don't say I didn't warn you" Boyd said walking away

"Don't say I didn't warn you, yeah right, blah blah blah!" Topher said to himself

The days went by, each day Bennett and Topher grew even more excited. They were like children on Christmas Eve night. The day that Friday finally came Topher woke up bright and early. He glanced at the clock "Hmm it's 8:00am, Bennett will be here in less than two hours" Topher couldn't wait any longer so he left for the airport at around 9:30am, Bennett's plane lands at 10am.

He got there at around 9:50 am and impatiently waited for Bennett to get off the plane. He thought so himself "_I can't wait to see her gorgeous face, her long dark hair and those beautiful eyes of hers". _

The plane landed and everyone was getting off the plane running to their family and friends. Then there was Bennett, Topher was speechless when she was walking towards him. She was beautifully dressed with her hair curly and perfectly framing her face.

"Bennett!!!! You look great" Topher said hugging Bennett tightly.

"Thanks" She blushed brightly

He took her bags and placed them in the trunk for her and held the door open for her, he then leans in to kiss her. Bennett wasn't expecting it but she kissed him back.

"I love you" She said giving him a gentle smile.

"I love you too Bennett, always"

***cries* I am so glad I made this a happy ending!!!!! I am most likely either doing a sequel or a new story with Bennett/Topher fluff. Please review! I hope you enjoyed my story! Until next time peace out!**


End file.
